


Don't Lie

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [10]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “If you don’t want to talk about what happened, then say so. Don’t just lie and say it’s fine.”
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 27





	Don't Lie

“You can’t avoid me forever,” Leonard finally said, confronting Spock in the lab. 

“I have not been avoiding you.” 

“Of course you haven’t.” 

“Doctor-” Spock stopped when Leonard’s expression hardened. “Leonard, while I understand your concern, I assure you it’s not necessary.” 

**“If you don’t want to talk about what happened, then say so. Don’t just lie and say it’s fine.”** Leonard stepped forward, putting his hand on the table with two fingers out-stretched. “I know you better than that.” 

Spock put his fingers on Leonard’s, “Indeed you do. I just... need some time.” 

“That’s alright. I’m not going anywhere.” 


End file.
